【联文米耀】白色曼陀罗（下）
by ariajiang
Summary: 联文产物，拖更这么久真是对不起大家。 内有小破车一辆。


一片空白中，阿尔弗雷德依稀听到了交谈声，探员的潜意识替他捕捉到了王先生，帮忙，下药的字眼。王先生？王？听起来像是中国人的名字…是Yao！只有他才可能在酒里下药！阿尔弗雷德感觉全身冰冷，仿佛浸泡在苏必利尔湖里。他从未怀疑过Yao，毕竟Yao是那样的纯真美好，他也从未想过一个人为何会对陌生人敞开心扉，又为何会在重逢后显得如此热情。然而现在看来，一切都是一场骗局，从他们在公园的相遇，到卢比酒吧里的相识，都在对方精确的计算当中。虽然重逢算是一个偶然，但即使阿尔弗雷德没来找他，恐怕Yao也会制造另一个契机。

可他为什么要这么做呢？阿尔弗雷德想不通，直到他再次见到罗德里格。

"阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，FBI的新晋组长？"

阿尔弗雷德心里一惊，他不记得自己什么时候暴露了身份，但专业素养帮助他保持镇定，"你到底是什么人？"

"你似乎忘了自己的身份，我亲爱的探长。现在是我在审问你。"

这句话成功地激怒了年轻的探员，他怒视着西班牙人，大脑却迅速地翻寻着记忆。年轻的西班牙人，棕发绿眸，在黑道上颇有势力…

"卡里埃多？！"

阿尔弗雷想起了他，他曾经在FBI特别关注名单上看见过这个名字，西班牙最有名的毒枭，势力遍布南美洲和西南欧。FBI早就有意将他捉拿归案，只苦于他庞大的关系网，一直没能成功。

"是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，"男人纠正道。

"你和Yao是什么关系？"

"什么关系？"低低的笑声在审讯室里传开，安东尼奥迟迟没有答言，仿佛要将阿尔弗雷德焦急愤慨的模样欣赏个够。

"当然是合作关系。耀答应帮我抓到你，我送给他一批军火，仅此而已。不过我没想到FBI的新晋组长竟然连欧洲最有名的情报商都不认识，真是让我大开眼界。"说着，安东尼奥就起身离开了房间，只留下一个凶神恶煞的掌刑人和被惊愕钉在座椅上的阿尔弗雷德。

"好好招待我们的客人，胡安。"

接下来是噩梦般的三天，阿尔弗雷德尝遍了水刑、电刑和鞭刑，但他都凭借坚强的意志挺了过来，直到王耀的出现让他第一次尝到了绝望的味道。

年轻的探员看着王耀一步步靠近，那双金色的眸子痴迷地盯着他身上的鞭痕，让他背后一凉。紧接着，纤长的手指抚上他胸膛上新鲜的伤口，阿尔弗雷德被疼痛激得一颤，他试图躲开，但锁链限制了他的行动。

"太美了，这简直就是艺术…"

恶魔的呢喃在耳边响起，阿尔弗雷德无助地看着那双手抚遍自己上身的鞭伤。伤口的疼痛令他的身体颤抖，但接下来发生的事却震颤了他的灵魂。

"安东尼奥，我想我们可以做个交易。"

阿尔弗雷德被迫再次陷入昏迷，这次是一记手刀，替他省去了药物的后遗症，却没能免除头部和颈部的疼痛。他醒来时，发觉自己正仰面躺在一张豪华的大床上，四肢被长长的锁链困在四个床柱上，手铐脚铐里还贴心的衬上天鹅绒，以免磨坏他的皮肤。套间内没有人，他试图坐起来看看有没有隐秘的摄像头，却发现自己连抬头的力气都没有了。显然王耀趁他昏迷又给他注射了什么药剂，"Sh*t！"世界的hero在心里骂了一句，然后自暴自弃地四肢大开瘫在床上。

还好药剂没能夺取阿尔弗雷德的警觉性，外面开门声一响，他就立刻转过头来。是王耀，他还穿着那身白色燕尾服，看上去有些疲惫。他脱下牛津鞋和外套，解开衬衫最上面的两个扣子，向卧室走来。阿尔弗雷德想起他先前痴迷的神情，全身都僵硬起来。他不是没听说过那些有钱人的特殊偏好；不久前他还解救过一批被富豪囚禁在别墅里的少年，他们身上都带着鞭痕和烙印，后面的伤更是惨不忍睹。

王耀一开卧室门就看见了全身僵硬的阿尔弗雷德，年轻人试图掩饰恐惧的拙劣演技成功地取悦了他。他笑着坐在床边，看见阿尔弗雷德"不着痕迹"地尽力向里挪了挪，突然想逗逗他。

他俯下身，一只手挑起阿尔弗雷德的下巴，"你感觉怎么样，我的小狮子？"

美国小狮子冷眼瞪着王耀，突然抬起头啐了一口，可惜被对方躲过了。

"真是一只张牙舞爪的小狮子，"王耀摆出一副没办法的样子，金色的眸子却骤然暗沉，"你知道马戏团是怎么对付不听话的动物吗？"

阿尔弗雷德的心一下冷下来，他看着王耀从抽屉里拿出一根带刺的软鞭。世界的hero不惧怕拷问，但这不代表他不怕疼。三天三夜的拷问已经耗尽了阿尔弗雷德的精神，他不知道再来一次自己还能不能活下去。

王耀看着他这副视死如归的模样，忍不住笑出了声，"别怕，我的小狮子，你可是我花了大价钱从安东尼奥那里买回来的，我还舍不得让你死。"说着，王耀把鞭子随意丢在了地上，亲了一下他的脸颊，就大步流星地离开了。

接下来的六天阿尔弗雷德都没有见到王耀，中国人似乎对他丧失了兴趣，每日只派仆人来给他送菜上药。阿尔弗雷德还没听说过哪家的仆人会在腰里别上枪，或许这是王耀对他的震慑。总之，在身体彻底恢复之前，他还没傻到要逃跑。

那些仆人给他上的药似乎有奇效，到了第七天，阿尔弗雷德身上的鞭伤就好了七七八八，心思也活络起来。可惜王耀没有给他任何机会，锁链的长度只够阿尔弗雷德在床周围移动，他甚至不能掀开窗帘看一看外面的世界。至于那些仆人，如果不是他们的眼珠还会动，阿尔弗雷德几乎要怀疑那是一群僵尸了。不管阿尔弗雷德怎样挑衅，他们始终面无表情，不言不语。阿尔弗雷德和他们连话都说不上，更遑论套情报了。

就在阿尔弗雷德以为王耀把他忘了的时候，王耀却再次出现在床边。亚洲人换下正装，只穿了一件薄薄的丝质白衬衫，露出白皙而修长的大腿。他俯下身，披散的长发划过美国人的鼻尖。从这个角度，王耀精致的锁骨一览无余，阿尔弗雷德甚至能透过纤薄的布料看到他胸前粉红色的两点。他慌忙移开视线，却被王耀把脸掰了过来。

"怎么了我的小狮子？害羞了吗？"

"少自恋了！"阿尔弗雷德叫道，如果他的脸不是那么红，或许他的话还能更有说服力一点。

显然王耀也看出了小狮子的口是心非，他轻笑了一声，然后开始解美国人的衬衫。阿尔弗雷德看着一个个扣子在灵巧的双指下失守，不由得焦急起来。早知道就不该喝那杯可乐的，他懊悔不已，可眼下他也只能瘫软在床上，任由王耀脱掉他的上衣，欣赏他伤痕累累的胸膛。

亚洲人似乎已经不满足于视觉上的占领，他低下头，微凉的双唇贴上阿尔弗雷德的胸膛，亲吻他每一道伤痕。一阵酥麻爬上阿尔弗雷德的大脑，他感觉血液正向下半身涌去。这可不太妙，阿尔弗雷德一点也不想在敌人面前发情，他闭上双眼，开始默背圆周率。然而数学一直都不是美国人的强项，当他被卡在了小数点后六位时，王耀已经解开了他的皮带。没有了西裤的遮掩，薄薄的内裤也难以遮掩半硬的巨物。窘迫和懊恼让他面红耳赤，但接下来发生的事却彻底突破了阿尔弗雷德的心理防线。

王耀把双手放在阿尔弗雷德的腰间，咬着他内裤的边缘往下一拉，硕大的阳物瞬间暴露在空气中。亚洲人似乎对他看到的颇为满意，他吻上阿尔弗雷德的龟头，然后顺着龟头一路舔下去，一直舔吻到囊袋。眼看着巨大的阳物彻底苏醒，王耀舔了舔敏感的马眼，而后缓缓的含住了阿尔弗雷德的性器。

阿尔弗雷德从未体验过如此强烈的快感，他的呼吸开始加速，双眼一眨不眨地盯着王耀。粗大的茎身在王耀的口中进出，唾液和铃口分泌的黏液在空中拉成一条线，滴落在雪白的床单上。王耀的舌头绕着他的龟头打转，双手不停地爱抚根部和两个囊袋。阿尔弗雷德的喘息声越来越重，王耀也越来越卖力，然而就在他攀上巅峰的前一刻，王耀却吐出了口中硬挺的阳具。

猛然间从云端跌落感觉实在称不上美好，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己被戏弄了，只好用目光将王耀在心里斩杀千遍。王耀却不理会这无声的抗议，他打开床头柜的抽屉，掏出一管润滑剂挤在手上。一股奇异的香味在空气中弥漫，阿尔弗雷德看着王耀用另一只手撩起上衣，亚洲人粉红色的性器和雪白的臀部一览无余。他大开门户坐在床上，手指一根根伸进后方的小穴里扩张，嫣红色的洞口随着手指的进出张开合拢。阿尔弗雷德的下半身更硬了，王耀却仍不紧不慢地进行着"表演"，直到后穴的湿度够了，他才跪了起来，握住深红色的巨物对准自己的穴口，缓缓地坐了下去。

温暖的甬道包裹住美国人硬挺的性器，柔嫩的媚肉仿佛有生命力一般，主动收缩着。阿尔弗雷德只觉得龟头被吮吸得一阵舒爽，甚至比王耀给他口交时还要舒服。肉体间的亲密接触也让王耀十分享受，他适应了一会儿，便挺起腰吞吐着阿尔弗雷德的性器，一次比一次快，一次比一次深。最后一次深入，阿尔弗雷德的性器进入了前所未有的深度，紧致的肠壁迫使他放弃忍耐，一股滚烫的精液喷射进肠道深处。

"真是快啊，果然是处男吗？"

略带嘲讽的语调像一盆冷水泼在阿尔弗雷德的头上，他的视线下移，发现亚洲人的性器刚刚挺起。哦，该死的妖精，恼怒和羞耻席卷了阿尔弗雷德的大脑，但年轻人不服输的劲头最终占了上风。世界的hero是不会失败的，在床上更应如此。

事实证明阿尔弗雷德确实有自信的资本，或者说王耀轻视了处男的能力，年轻人的性器很快就硬了起来，而他充足的体力和精力足以支持他战斗到天明。

"哈…好棒…啊…"

王耀白嫩的臀部不断吞吃着美国人硕大的阳物，但阿尔弗雷德已经不满足于这种程度的快感。药效逐渐减退，他感觉身体又逐渐恢复了力气，年轻的探员决定夺回主动权。在王耀向下坐的时候，他挺起腰胯猛地向上一撞，用力抽插着湿润的后穴。突如其来的攻势让王耀吃了一惊，但他很快就适应了年轻人的勇猛，肠壁更加卖力地吸吮阿尔弗雷德的性器，腰臀扭动着迎上阿尔弗雷德不断挺撞的腹部。

从这个角度可以看到王耀柔韧起伏的腰肢，白嫩的臀部正夹着他昂扬的性器，粉红色的穴口被撑成圆形，润滑液、肠液混合着精液被噗呲噗呲地干了出来，滴落在他的小腹和大腿上。淫靡的景象刺激着阿尔弗雷德的感官，他的抽插一次比一次凶狠，好像要戳烂那个饥渴的小穴。一次偶然的戳弄让他发现了王耀的弱点，他开始用自己的坚硬密集地顶撞那个敏感点。汹涌的快感让王耀软了腰，只能撑在美国人的身上无力地接受性器的侵犯。他的双腿开始颤抖，金色的大眼睛也因为情欲变得迷蒙。

"啊…好舒服…啊啊…阿尔你好棒…哈…要射了—啊啊啊—"

几十次抽插后，阿尔弗雷德的阳物终于抽搐着射出了精液，滚烫的白色液体喷在痉挛的肠道中。王耀被射得一颤一颤的，身前的性器早已颤抖着吐出了精液，后穴也在高潮中喷出一股透明的肠液。两个人交叠着抱在一起，享受高潮的余韵，仿佛世界上最亲密的情侣。

激烈的性爱让阿尔弗雷德很快陷入了深眠，等他醒来的时候王耀早已不在屋内，身下的床单平整而洁白，只有胸口的吻痕昭示着昨晚的疯狂。哦不，一提起昨晚，那些羞耻的记忆就像潮水一样涌上来。仆人的到来及时中断了他的胡思乱想，面无表情的"僵尸"们给他带来了牛奶、面包和巧克力酱，还有手铐和脚铐的钥匙。这让阿尔弗雷德着实吃了一惊，他以为王耀会把自己一直囚禁在卧室内。一个管家模样的人解答了他的疑问，

"老爷说他对您昨天的表现很满意，作为报酬，您可以在这栋建筑物内任意走动。"

F*ck！王耀把自己当成什么了？牛郎吗？愤怒的探员现在就想冲到王耀的面前给他一拳，幸好大脑里仅存的一丝理智让他冷静下来。更大的活动范围意味着更多的自由，也就是更多逃跑的机会。想到回到局里指日可待，阿尔弗雷德压下了眼中翻滚的海浪，一脸平静地走进了客厅。

这还是他第一次进入这栋别墅，或者说是城堡的客厅。虽然阿尔弗雷德已经习惯了华丽的卧室，但会客厅的华美程度还是超出了他的想象。在阳光下闪闪发亮的水晶灯、红天鹅绒的窗帘、胡桃木拼花的地板，都是阿尔弗雷德只在电视里看到过的装潢。墙上挂着五彩的盘子，桌上摆着中式花瓶，里面供着清一色的白曼陀罗。巨大的欧式沙发上塞满了绣着花鸟的丝绸抱枕，王耀正捧着一本书陷在里面。他听到了靠近的脚步声，目光从手中的书上抬起，冲美国人招了招手。

"过来。"

阿尔弗雷德一脸不情愿地坐在王耀身旁，王耀却似乎并不在意他的情绪，转而把注意力投入到书本当中。半个小时，一个小时，两个小时，王耀还在看书，仿佛忘记了身旁人的存在。美国人在沙发上左蹭右蹭，好像垫子里有针扎他的屁股一样。茶几上还摆着一摞书，可惜不是中文就是俄文的，他好不容易才翻到一本弥尔顿的《失落园》，翻了两页就看不下去了。无聊至极的阿尔弗雷德开始研究花瓶里的那束白曼陀罗。他拿出一支，刚要凑上去闻闻，就听王耀慢悠悠地说道："那是白曼陀罗，浑身都有毒。"

阿尔弗雷德慌忙把手中的花抛下，唯恐粘到一点毒素。他看着一脸云淡风轻的亚洲人，撇了撇嘴，

"没事闲的的养这种东西。"

"也算不上剧毒，不过养着玩罢了。再说还能做蒙汗药。"

"蒙汗药？"

"就是那天在酒吧里给你下的药。"

不提还罢，一提起那天酒吧里发生的事，阿尔弗雷德就气得不行。但他知道现在不是发作的好时机，只好强按下不快，装作到餐厅催饭。

接下来的几天也是如此，王耀让阿尔弗雷德陪自己看书，间或逗弄一下美国小狮子。生活就这样平淡地进行着，王耀再没提上床，这让阿尔弗雷德松了一口气。作为一名优秀的FBI探员，阿尔弗雷德当然清楚他不应该和嫌疑人发生性关系，但床上的王耀具有致命的诱惑力，足以攻克他所有的理性。

一个下午，阿尔弗雷德从仆人那里偷听到王耀马上要动身去香港谈生意。这可是一个千载难逢的好机会，他一面装作若无其事的样子，一面开始着手准备。借着打游戏的名号，阿尔弗雷德从王耀手里搞到了一台电脑。网络的安全监控滴水不漏，不过这可难不倒阿尔弗雷德。美国人顺利底突破了三层防火墙，将自己的GPS定位和求救信息传达给局里。18个小时后他收到了局长的信息，6名FBI探员已经出发，只等阿尔弗雷德寻找出逃的时机。

两天后，阿尔弗雷德在门口送走了王耀。这或许是最后一面了，他目送王耀坐上轿车，突然被感伤与不舍席卷。你在想什么呀，阿尔弗雷德揉了揉自己发红的眼眶，这不正是你所期望的吗？打起精神来吧，你就要离开这个鬼地方了，离开那个该死的亚洲人，永远地离开了。

在一个月食的夜晚，阿尔弗雷德绕过了安全系统和所有保镖，成功和救援人员成功汇合。这得感谢他的那台电脑，还有王耀的那些曼陀罗—阿尔弗雷德把花瓣的汁水挤到了他们的晚餐里。当那些保镖显露出症状后，他也装出一副恹恹的样子，还告诉管家他觉得那道鹅肝的味道有些奇怪。当厨房员工瑟瑟发抖地应对管家的盘查时，他从三楼降落到花园里，翻过庄园的高墙，坐上了一辆黑色的林肯轿车。透过后车窗，他可以依稀看到夜幕下的庄园在一点一点变小，最后消失在地平线。

【三天后，华盛顿特区】

"合作中立情报商？局长您知道自己在说什么吗？他可是和卡里埃多勾结的危险人物！"

"别急，年轻人。王先生的确是我们的合作人员，事实上从五年前就是了。这次查获卡里埃多家族也有他的功劳，如果不是他的情报，FBI不可能第一时间到达交易现场。"

"那为什么他不和我说清楚？我是说，如果他真是我们的人，为什么不直接把我放走？"

"王先生可不是我们的人，他只是和FBI保持合作关系罢了。作为欧洲最大的情报商，他当然有必要对这种关系保密，即使是对我们的探员。至于对你的解救，如果不是王先生放水，你觉得你会有机会联系到局里？"

年轻的探员无言以对，愤慨和不解转化为沮丧。原来他英勇的表现只是王耀放水的结果，亏他还和组里的同事宣传了半天…不对啊，那他之前假装玩SM…所以说王耀一直都在玩自己吗？阿尔弗雷德的怒火"噌"得又燃了起来，他匆匆道了声"失礼了"，就大步流星地离开了局长办公室，只留下房门关闭时的一声巨响。

"现在的年轻人啊，真是…"头发花白的局长笑着摇了摇头，桌上的电话又"嘟嘟"地响起来。

"喂？是约翰啊，有什么事吗？"

"局长您好，是王先生发来的邮件，他希望能指定琼斯先生作为下一次的接线人。"

与此同时，西班牙锡切斯的城堡中，一个梳着马尾辫的亚洲男子正站在阳台上眺望远方。朦胧的 月光照耀着黑色的海浪上，仿佛籍里柯的画作。栏杆上摆着一支蓝色珊瑚礁，湛蓝的酒夜在黑暗中也沉淀为深蓝，只有杯沿上的凤梨片依旧鲜艳。两根纤长的手指刚刚将它取下，玻璃杯就遵循大地的意愿坠落到草丛中，连同酒水一起隐匿在夜幕中。

"我们很快就会再见面的，我亲爱的小狮子。"


End file.
